


Confusion

by SilvermistFox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kung Fu Panda (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistFox/pseuds/SilvermistFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of his vanity his downfall was imminent, but what happen after was perhaps also another chance for him to gain redemption and start over again. Will revenge be the only thing on his head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!  
> This has been sitting around in my folder for maybe about 2 to 3 years or so, I've been dying to try writing a pairing of Shen/Kagome since seeing a personified cosplay of Shen, and omg he is gorgeous (well the cosplayer is)! Either way, I hope that you enjoyed it, let me know if you care to drop me a review, enjoy~!

**Inuyasha crossover Kung Fu Panda 2  
**

He felt the fear of it all to be defeated by the one chosen fat panda that now protects the very kingdom in which rightfully belonged to him. Shen opened his eyes for the first time after death, lightly confused as to what was going on as he body ached badly from not being used to any form of actions. His failure was predicted by the old Seer that resided within his palace, the very one that prophesized about how he would stray in life, and now his death. He could practically laugh at it all as he brought a hand up to cover his eyes, shielding it from the daylight that streamed through the forest canopy.

It was most odd he thought for a moment, as it was not, soft feathers that he felt nor did he feel his cool beak. Instead Shen felt skin, skin of a human with fingers. His eye widened in shock of the realization, not knowing of what had happened to him or was he now reincarnated within the body of a formerly dead man. He panicked, feeling the nervousness in him as he looked down to see hands connected to various other limbs, however his dressing it was modified to suit his body, but otherwise still the same luxurious cotton silk spun from the finest silkworms that were harvested.

His beautiful feather markings were now part of the design of his sash as he looked down to see a pair of black thigh high shoe made of the sturdiest and thickest of cotton, the tip of silver metal and silver embroidered lining design around it. It was most awkward seeing his new form, as he tried to stand. That simple deed alone took him a while, before he started getting used to his new found body. Shen needed control of the situation, and a place to calm himself. It was then that he heard the sound of water flowing nearby that he started making his slow approach towards the sound, his hands reaching out to hold onto the trees as support all until he reached his destination.

Shen was shock at his appearance as he brought his new hand to touch the albino white hair that is now atop his head. His eyes are still the color of red rubies, and gone were the feathers as he felt his skin to be smooth to the touch, with an almost porcelain like feel to them should one look at him, and with lips that are thin yet has a sensual way in them. His cheekbones that were somewhat more prominent too see a slight hollowness to the side of his face as it sharpens and elongate his face in one of the most elegant manner. He was rather good looking in this newfound form. Shen smirked at his own reflection as he stood there before his reflection, inspecting his overall appearance to check on the changes.

The water felt cool to the touch, wetting his hand, as compared to when he had feathers, it would have simply slide away leaving no traces of water at all. The experience was almost sensational, interesting even as Shen played with the water for a while, finding it almost amusing even. However things stopped shortly when he heard an annoyed female approaching, trespassing into where he is at the moment. Shen looked quickly to his surroundings as he access of the place, it still took him some time to get better used to his new found body, but yet he managed to move swiftly and silently as he hid behind a variety of trees and bushes that were ample enough to cover his larger form. Another human, one with raven black hair wearing clothes so absurd that he looked almost in disgust, whatever the time period he may be in, if this was the fashion statement, it was far too disgraceful for any female to dress so cheaply was what he thought.

When she turned to the sudden sound that he had made out of accident, her eyes were wide open with alarm as those hazel brown hues looked through the darkness in search of him. Shen was slightly taken aback when her eyes locked onto his, but cursed himself mentally as his clothes were rather bright and gave him away rather quickly and almost immediately. He took slow steps out into the open enough for her to see him, as his body tensed, ready to strike when needed, unknowing if the other could fight, but in her state of undress, most probably not.

Kagome was transfixed by those eyes of red that held sadness, pride coldness and uncertainty in them, those red eyes that froze her where she was. It was one of those moments where she had thought those eyes to resemble those similar to Naraku. And when she saw his eyes. The fear in her lightened a little knowing that it was not Naraku or any one of his offspring, but curiosity got the better of her when she noticed the not usually clothes that he wears. They looked like something out of ancient china, or a Chinese period drama that she would sometimes catch her family watching on the television network. He did not spoke but to glare at her, annoyance was showing in his eyes before suddenly she sees a weapon being whipped out seemingly out of nowhere as it was pressed it to her neck.

This shock them both, he was merely willing for his own spear that he uniquely owned and forged, and it appeared within his hand as though out of thin air. He was unsure of what else that he could do, but this was indeed a good surprise that put him to an advantage at the moment. She flinched, her body already indicating that she was ready to run away or shout for help, but he growled out a warning to her to not do so as he closed the gap between them. He had asked questions that she should find odd, especially when he sounded like he was in a similar situation that she was once in. Kagome replied slowly and tried to explain where he was slowly as there seem to be a language barrier. Instead she inched her body towards the ground slowly to show him her lack of weaponry, much to her disadvantage. She knelt down to the dirt floor but instead he pushed the end of his spear nearly into her neck as she cried out softly from the prick that it made.

Her hands were shaking as she tried to write in the dirt. Their language should not be of much difference when written and he should be able to read it should she be lucky about it. However with the spear that was nearly piercing into her neck, she was trying hard to not make sudden movements or suspicious movements that will cause him to end her life. Her words look like scribbles as he glanced down at it, but found familiar words and managed to understand what she was saying at least. So he was in the Japan, an unchartered world for him as he glanced at her. The period she had written it was weird, and he did not understand it or know well of when exactly was he in.

Shen let her go, retreating back into the darkness, disappearing from her sight. He needed a guide, or at least until he knows his way about this new world, and the language of it. He contemplated, but thought of later as he followed her back at a safe distance. It was odd he find the way that she behaves and dress, so unlike how most women with knowledge are born, and most especially dressed, no doubt that the cotton material looks high end but it was far too much skimpy for his taste.

"Hurry up wench! Seesh even Kikyo was not that slow," Inuyasha rushed Kagome who was walking at her pace along side of Sango with Shippo laying onto of her bag he hung from Kagome's shoulder.

"Well sorry for the  _slowness_  Inuyasha, we're after all  _not_  Kikyo," Kagome growled out in annoyance at him as she glared at him from where she was walking, satisfied when she saw him flinched in response as he continued walking, his ears twitched in annoyance.

Shen continue to hear them bickering back and forth, not understanding the language at all but could very well understand in their body language and the tone in which they are speaking in. The mutt with the name of Inuyasha was also grating upon his nerves as Shen himself stayed far away from them at a safe distance, enough to follow them without their knowledge and soon perched high up in a tree where he knew for sure he was safe for now from land predators.

"Are you awake up there?" Kagome's voice called out softly as she looked up the tree, seeing the whites and reds of his clothes that gave him away. Shen glanced down at her, but ignored her as he pretended that he did not hear.

Their language barrier was really something that he would have to find a way to overcome if not planning his revenge will be too much of a hassle. From following them, he saw and observed much in which he could make use and manipulate, but what draws him even more was the pink shards in which they collected. At first when he saw them picking it up and scoffing at how the unsightly purple black shard was not worth that much effort in killing monsters larger than then, but took it back after he saw what it did and when it came in contact of her touch.

Even more so, the foolish girl would often come out to find him away from the safety of her group and sit beneath the tree that he was in for a while before returning to the group. Perhaps it was the silent mutual companionship that they shared despite the lack of conversation, but he found himself out saving her one day when he saw her in danger and when the rest of her entourage were far too busy to save her with fights of their own.

"Th-thank you," Kagome manage to say it in Chinese, surprising him for once as he held her safely in his arms that felt warm and soft like feathers to her.

Shen growled when he now too became part of the fight as he fought them off in such grace that it felt like she was dancing with him in a complicated waltz. Such an annoying girl, and group they were, always attracting unnecessary trouble wherever they travel. Even more so, his body had moved voluntarily in protecting her as he fought off the oncoming people with ease using his spear.

"Kagome! Get away from her you!" the hotheaded Inuyasha jumped before of them as he held his transformed Tessaiga in his hands, looking for an opening to attack.

"Wait! He saved me!" Kagome tried clarifying for him as she stood before of Shen, worry that if she left his side, Inuyasha would attack at any moment with Sango and Miroku who now were by his side as well.

"Is that true Lady Kagome," Miroku asked with a worried frown as he held his staff before of him, ready to attack with a set of ofuda in his other hand ready to use it.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Yes it is, he's been with us for a while and never once made a move to kill any of us," Kagome confessed to the rest of her team members, suddenly feeling ashamed and guilty as she looked to the ground.

Shen still took an offensive stance, knowing of the damage that Inuyasha could do with a simple swing of his sword. He studied them silently, watching their every move and ready to attack should they try to do anything stupid. It was really not in his business to do something of this level, but his body moved instinctively and it baffles him still. Though now was not the time for him to think too much into it, he will think on it later when things are less dangerous.

The rest they started to somewhat relax in posture but still wary of him being there, and being told by Kagome of the potential danger where they had not felt him around them. When Kagome turned to smile at him reassuringly, Inuyasha never once bothered to sheath his sword glaring at him dangerously, looking for an opportunity to attack.

"Sit," came her command, followed by the sound of crashing to which Inuyasha was shouting obscenity and loudly criticizing about her naivety.

Kagome tried reaching out for Shen's hand brushing against the surface of it as well as the long sleeves that hid many dangerous weapons beneath, but was swiped away by the cool beauty with ruby eyes.

_"Don't,"_  he said in his native language, Chinese, that had Kagome holding her hand back shock at his reaction. Though by now she should have known somewhat of his personality and how he would react, she was more than often stun by him still like it was something new to take note of.

"I'm sorry," Kagome replied softly in Japanese, hurt by what he the way he had reacted to her.

Shen glared at them for a moment, lowering his weapon as he started to walk away from them in the opposite direction, not looking back. Kagome's first thought was if he was just faking it for show, or he was going to leave them for good to travel about on his own. And the later thought had her feeling somewhat more anxious than she had expected.

"Kagome-chan," Sango called out softly to her as she placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder to which Kagome did not do anything about.

She watched his retreating figure slowly disappear from view amongst the bloodied battlefield that they are in. Before Inuyasha who had gotten out of his crater was demanding that they move whilst he kept complaining non-stop about Kagome's foolishness to which some of her other team members had tried reasoning that they agrees with Inuyasha about it as well. And that alone was enough to fuel Inuyasha to continue with his rant and 'lecture' to her non-stop until she cried out the subduing word that had him dropping into the ground.

It may have been foolish and she may have been too trusting, but at least she was right in the sense that he was a good person, especially when he has one too many chances to kill her, but he did not. Even more so was that she find it sad for the other, to be in an unfamiliar place with no one that understand his language or able to write in kanji enough to converse with him. She was lucky in much sense, to come from the future and be educated unlike most women of her age in this time period.

In the night when Kagome wanted to go off alone to find and see if he is around the area, but instead, had Shippo and Sango joining her for her safety, whilst Inuyasha stayed not too far away, but will be fast enough to run off to their safety should  _he_  turn up again. It was rather annoying when no one left her to her own always leaving someone with her other than Shippo.

Shen on the other hand, never once lost track of where the group was going, having decided to explore the area around him a little more, but always returning to be somewhat near their group. It was not his insecurity of being thrown into someone familiar, but because there is someone there that seem to be the only one that understands him at the moment. Perhaps what he was reasoning to himself would sound like an excuse to stay around her group longer, or perhaps even something as ridiculous that he needing their guidance in this new world.

His eyes hardened at that thought, his hand clenching as his nails dug into his palm. Shen look at the ruby color of his blood welling from the half crescent shape indents that his nails had create, something that he was still not used to, especially when it used to be merely feathers.

"I just want to be alone, I can take care of myself, if not I'm sure someone will come running when I scream," Kagome huffed indignantly as she left the group, practically stomping her way to the hot spring where he was sure that she is heading towards.

Shen slipped from one of the treetop, easily jumping and maneuvering his body to be light as a feather and soundless as the air to follow after her. This was perhaps the first time in a short while that she was finally left along without company of the child with the puffy tail and hind legs of some kind of animal that he thought was perhaps a puppy, which the other dressed in red surely is. She would always have that look of disappointment when she would glance up and into the trees trying to search for him whenever she feels it safe to do so without anyone finding out, but not to him.

Kagome grumbled all the way to the hot spring as she spread her senses to her surroundings, to check to see if there was anything or anyone hostile there before she quickly strip with the towel wrapped around her body. This was something that she had began cultivating, her skill as a miko, and kept that information and skill from the rest. It would either spell trouble or even more trouble, which both does not end well anyway. She sighs heavily in annoyance grumbling to herself as she splashed some of the water to the back of her neck and to her exposed skin, rubbing it with a towel to get rid of the grim. Her scent it is pleasant to his nose as Shen landed soundlessly to the ground near her, watching her from the shadows of the area and blending in with it as much as he could despite of his dominant color of white throughout.

His lips parted watching her, and a strong desire familiar desire arose in him that made Shen frown at it. Had it not been for the slightest shift in his body that made the fabric rustles, Kagome would not have turn so sharply to face him as she clutch to the towel tightly wrapped around her more intimate of body parts. Her eyes widen in shock for a moment but fell into the same soft worried eyes that search for him, only this time there is a smile on her lips that he had yet to seen shared to him, and it annoys him.

"Kagome," Shen tested her name out in a low sensual manner, testing his voice with it as he tried pronouncing her name with the slight Chinese slang coming in.

Kagome titled her head to the side, looking at him questioningly as she tried to hide her body in the steaming heat of the hot spring. Shen pointed to her with a long finger and said her name again, and then he pointed to himself with his hand to his chest and saying his name.

"Shen?" Kagome repeated his name and it made him smile in a roguish manner to which had Kagome blushing. It was interesting, to see her reaction, and he wanted to see more of it, hear more of  _other_  voices in tones in which she would perhaps take when with him.

"Xie xie," Kagome said with the awkward intonation to the words that is foreign to her still as she tried to express herself but when she saw his annoyed expression, Kagome immediately quiet as she looked into his ruby eyes that shined with dangerous interest, but not from ill intent, more on curiosity.

He had closed the gap between them as Shen suddenly knelt down before of her as he reached out with a pale almost slender looking hand to lightly touch her still somewhat dry hair, which had her blushing even more wildly. When he let it fall, Kagome looked away from him in embarrassment as her arms still clutch to the towel around her body. Though when she was looking away, she could not help but to see crescent marks in the palm of his hands, and worried reached out to take hold of it as she looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

It had taken him aback physically as Shen pulled his hand away from her, not wanting her to see it, or touch him further, but it seemed that she had other things in mind as she pulled his hand towards her and poured some of the hot water over it to gently wash his cuts with her fingers gently. The silence between them at the moment is quiet, but so peaceful and serene and it suited them fine being in the position that they are in as Shen watched her through masked ruby eyes, caring for him which was something he had not experienced since the time when his parents stopped doing so.

With her, he felt a lot calmer, a lot more at ease and even more dare he say, playful. When Kagome reached out for his other hand to see if it needed her attention, Shen did so willingly without bothering to reject her touches as she took the time to shower the same amount of gentleness and concern. There was just something about her that made him act so differently than his usual self, that would no doubt have his former subordinate talked about behind of his back or even possibly crack jokes about it.

Though one thing was for certain he had no idea of this World and the things that comes with it, especially all those that were dangerously attracted to her, were slowly starting to becoming rather annoying and pissing off to him. More often in the day when he was sure that there was no one around, Shen would always practice to keep in shape, and to polish up the skills that he had honed in the past to it's sharpest just so that he could get his revenge against that black and white panda and reclaim his throne and kingdom.

Trees were often his training grounds to see how deep a damage that he could do, and it was progressing really nicely as he was already more than used to his new appearance and body anatomy, just that it takes more practice with  _other_  'activities'. He too noticed that there were other things that he had picked up, like the habit of taking a dip into the hot spring, something that he did not do often enough had it not been for Kagome's influence.

Another thing that he was quickly picking up was the language of the place, his conversational skill was not really up on par, but he was slowly understanding, especially through the little interaction that he would have with Kagome. They have a somewhat uneasy and complicated relationship that was really loose and sometimes non-existent, the reason for his slower learning, but even then his curiosity in the language makes him ask her one too many questions to understand it. His curiosity in the study of language is really something in which sometimes surprises and amuses her at the same time.

When time and space permits, Kagome would try to teach him the words as best as she could unlike the professional teachers that were available to the upper-class and nobles who are rich enough to afford it. It was not easy to keep her group from finding out, and the less that they meet, the more annoyed Shen was feeling, restless and prone to more outburst of his anger and striking out at the trees or when he was viewed as lower youkai roaming around. If it were not for his own set of training practices, they would have overwhelmed him most of the time, but it did made him aware of how weak he was, which annoys him even more.

"Shen," Kagome tried calling out to his name to pacify as she tried to calm him down with her words whilst he paced back and forth before of her.

"You should stop, that  _mutt_  is just using you," he hissed out at Kagome as he stopped sharply before of her his brows were drawn to a knit in a angry frown as his eyes seem to shine more than usual with a certain fire in them that mesmerizes her.

His Japanese was for sure getting better as is their conversation, but still he was not that good enough to converse on a deeper level, and soon Shen was back to mumbling and grumbling his annoyance in Chinese. Even talking to her in Chinese without him knowing even, and that was one of the indications that show how angry Shen is.

In a distance, they heard the voices of her group calling out for her, again their meeting was cut short, something that they both did not have a say about like star-crossed lovers. Kagome stood, dusting herself with a deep outward sigh as she smoothen out her green school skirt whilst standing to get rid of the dirt and dried leaves.

"Don't go back to him," Shen told her in Chinese as he reached out to grip her hand a little too hard to which Kagome wince at it in pain.

Shen loosen his grip a little as he looked at her and repeated it again in Japanese slowly, his pronunciation stumbling a little when he told Kagome that.

"I've an obligation, I need to finish the Shikon no Tama," Kagome told him, twisting her hand a little as she slips it out of his grip and started walking away from his direction towards where they are calling him.

Practice and a mistake made once had taught her to clean off the scent of another on her as Kagome did just that with much effort in concentration, not wanting to get caught or have him be more exposed than he already is. Shen to her was a nice person with such courtly manners. It was something that Inuyasha was most definitely lacking. Though the other side of him, his temper makes him somewhat desirable, but then again, it could be just that she has a thing for silver white haired males with piercing eyes.

It was not his business to care. Shen looked at her hard, his jaw locking as he watched her disappeared beyond the trees and bushes where the rest of her team members are calling out for her. He hated seeing her always going back to the group, much as she was the type to take responsibilities of what she had caused, she was also too much of a push over, something that he hated. Not at her, but at that half-breed that is constantly treating her with nothing but verbal abuses and comparison to someone that is now an undead being.

There was much that he had learned about this place, where myths and legends are clearly real and the existence of magic has made a lot of things possible. Another thing that he had learned was the abilities that he has or discovered by accident during one of the fights that he had gotten himself into, mainly because he wanted to test his strengths and abilities against another. Things got more interesting as he started to experiment and explore the various possibilities, and pushing his body's abilities to its limits.

When Shen disappeared for a few days, and Kagome was unable to find him, she began getting more worried of his well-being and feeling anxious when longer time dragged on in not being able to see him. It was only a few days after him telling her to not go back to Inuyasha, and her dismissing it like always that it was her responsibility for fixing what she had broke by accident that she had last seen him. Her group of comrades and friends too started noticing the difference in her as Kagome began performing lesser than usual when they are in a fight, often having been even more of a burden to her group of friends more than usual.

"Kagome!" everyone shouted at her, as her first instinct was to shield herself at the impending attack.

Her eyes were shit tightly as she prepared for the sharp pain and possible deaths that she was about to face, but instead heard the sound of weapons clashing as it came to be awfully close to her ears and the fact that she felt the soft breeze that kicked up due to the nearby actions.

_"Shen,"_  Kagome thought in shock as she saw the serious expression he have upon his face when fighting off the opponent that was out to kill her for the portion of the Shikon no Tama that she has.

His killing was simple and straight forward, the only thing that was on his mind at the moment was if Kagome is hurt at all. And he worries for her, as he turned to knelt by her, his eyes roaming her body to make sure that she is all right, and without harm. The heavy scent of blood in the area and death in the area can be a distraction, but her scent, it waft through to his sense clear as day.

"I-I'm fine, thank you Shen," she told him softly, her eyes leaving his face as she sat where she was on the ground, her body shaking slightly at the near brush with death again.

Brushing with death was never really something that she or anyone else will enjoy, despite her being able to come back to life once or twice, she still never like that experience. The sound of weapons clashing brought her back to the reality of things as Kagome looked at her surrounding, scared and worried as she shakily reached blindly to find her weapon. Shen was the first to get into a fighting stance as he kept her well protected, even better than her friends, but mainly also because they are humans. While Inuyasha is throwing himself head first into fighting the main leader of the group more than just thinking of getting rid of it's followers.

"Shen!" Kagome shouted out at him in worry, throwing her hand out to reach out to him and pull him out of danger, but instead felt her throat tightened as her voice suddenly refuses to work.

Eyes turned to her to see Kagome in a tight choke hold of another, whilst Shen's eyes flew open wildly and angrily as his growl became apparent and his eyes started to seep red.

"Leave her alone," he growled, but did not give the person holding her a chance to do as he had demanded, Shen killed him off swiftly as did he eliminated the rest of the others within their vicinity.

Kagome felt her lungs screaming from the lack of oxygen as she tried to get her mind and body working in getting out of her attacker's killer chokehold. Her eyes was already seeing black spots before of her eyes as the lids started to become heavy and she felt her strength just suddenly leaving her as she last whispered out for Shen weakly.

Before she blacked out completely, Kagome heard Shen's voice calling out to her amidst the chaos happening around them. Shen saw red and the one person that was  
in his line of sight at the moment and was out for blood as his form started to pulse in a silver white and red glow around his body and the full white of his eyes started to take on the shade of blood red. His actions and moves became faster, more instinctive, more ruthless.

The fight itself stunned the rest of Kagome's group members as they stood back, worried that the unconscious Kagome might end up being dead in his blind rage. The enemies that had held her, an oversized being that would have easily overwhelmed or kill someone with a simple swipe of his hand like a bug or a fly.

Shen roared as he attacked with his spear and daggers, his rage blank out his mind and narrowed to the one and only that had hurt Kagome who is still unconscious in his arm that he worried for the worse for Kagome. The way he fought then, there was something mesmerizing about the way he fought even when in the haze of his rage that stunned Kagome's group.

Each deadly strike and movement seemed like he was dancing on air so graceful that it brought a chill to their bones as they remained stunned, and frozen to their spot each holding their breath when they saw the way Kagome's unconscious body would come close to being stomped on when the demon had dropped Kagome at some point. Shen always made sure that she was always avoided from being stepped on, and had even somehow managed to cushion her fall whilst he fought the other.

When Kagome's team were able to move their bodies again, Inuyasha was the first to curse loudly as he rushed up to Kagome's unmoving body only to be blocked by Shen who was still in his haze of rage. Inuyasha held the fully transformed Tessaiga before him as he tried to look at various means of attacking the male dressed in white without harming Kagome. Sango and Miroku stood not too far behind from Inuyasha, both ready to attack at any given moment as they eyed between Kagome and Shen who was currently holding her.

"Leave," he growled, his words coming out in a deep rumble that sounded as though it was the rolling thunder.

"Let her go demon! She's ours," Inuyasha butted in menacingly as he took a few steps towards them only to have daggers so sharp and small attacked him.

It was hard for Shen to have gain better control of himself, but it was that half demon dog that always gets on his nerve. Scooping Kagome into his arms and cradled her gently against him not wanting to cause her any other possible harm.

"Leave half-breed," Shen snarled, his spear by his side as he prepared to attack with it and keep Kagome safe.

"You damn demon, let her go or I'm going to shred you into pieces!" Inuyasha said, already flexing his clawed hand, ready to strike as he held tightly onto Tessaiga in the other.

Sango had Hiraikotsu ready and prepared to be thrown as she inched forward, determined and yet worried for Kagome at the same time as she glanced at her group members. Miroku was just as anxious as she was, but more calm in appearance as he tried to form a plan of sorts in getting to Kagome.

"You. Leave her!" he roared at Inuyasha his eyes bleeding red a little more because of said half demon as he grabbed a little tighter to Kagome against his chest, not happy at all with the situation.

Shen stood, carefully adjusting Kagome into a more comfortable position and angle for her as he kept a sharp eye on them, not trusting them. Kagome was still his main worry as he tried to gently nudge her awake, checking her pulse even to make sure that she was still alive. Shen murmured softly into her ears in comfort that she was safe as he carried her with ease, his spear never leaving his hand, ready to fight off the rest of her team if they dared to make a move in snatching her away from him.

Never had he felt that kind of possession blinding him to everything else but her, his rage was slowly settling but still fluctuates between coming and going, all because of a certain brash and loud mouthed half-demon.

"…S…sit," came the overly silent command from Kagome's mouth that had Inuyasha crashing to the ground and Shen standing there tall and proud, the hint of a smirk upon his lips as his eyes laughed and loathed Inuyasha.

"You stupid wench!" Inuyasha shouted out in anger as he charged towards them, Shen's spear effectively blocking his attacks as he side stepped and slashed Inuyasha across the chest with his shoe's metal accessories that looked like hooked claws.

Shen growled out a warning to Inuyasha who did not heed them, causing his eyes to flash red for a moment, as he did nothing but to cause enough wounds on the half demon, but not enough to kill him. Kagome would hate it if he were to accidentally kill one of her friends, no matter how annoying they may be.

He was always a hotheaded person, and it was easier to read his movements when he was in that state as Shen blocked and dodged it with ease even when Sango and Miroku jumped in. This had to stopped, using the newly acquired skills that he had recently learned and discovered, Shen distracted and stunned them with the Wall of Eyes, surrounding them in the illusion that the patterns of his tail feathers provides and ran away at top speed, with Kagome in arms.

If he had learned anything, which is that he learned to hide his presence and scent away from being found. It was no easy task to learn or to keep track of it without depleting himself too much in energy, but at the moment it was more manageable, but not something that was instinctive at the moment. It was really short of a miracle how he was able to travel so fast and far away from the rest of her team as he finally was able to lay Kagome down near a cool spring that he had managed to locate.

She was not waking any time soon, but he was glad that there was nothing wrong with her, except that perhaps her scent as hidden and masked by the smell of death and blood from the battlefield. He would have wish to be able to clean her, but know that she will take offence to it, and settled to cleaning her face after having shredded part of his under layer to use as a makeshift towel to clean her up.

When Kagome stirred finally after a while, Shen was more than attentive as he rushed to her side, looking at her with a frown of concern as he looked at her almost grimly.

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome called out softly, groaning as she tried to sit up. Shen hurriedly helped her with the action, gently taking one of her hand as the other went to suppose her back.

Shen felt the stabbing in his heart that she would call out the other's name instead of his even in this situation as he gritted his teeth in silent, red eyes stormy with jealousy and anger. Perhaps he should have killed Inuyasha when he had the chance to, at least then he could perhaps spin some tale to have her fully by his side at all times.

Her eyes were slow to focus as she finally noticed that it was Shen who was by her side, as he remained gently caring for her for the first time. This caring thing was the first for him, not having done it for anyone else since he had been focusing on nothing much but revenge and hunting down the panda that was to be downfall. Now he has another down fall, a silver headed half-demon that treated her like dirt.

"Kagome," he softly whispered her name, coming close to her as he ignored the smell of another upon her, just wanting to comfort her as he brought her into a gentle hug, worried of crushing her with his own strength.

"Shen," she whispered softly, closing her eyes as she tried to recall what had happened.

"Where are the rest?" she asked, even in this state, she worries about them and it hurt him so much, especially when he was currently the one by her side.

"Not here," he told her with a hardened tone, not liking at all of where her concern was being diverted.

"I-I've to get back to them," she said, trying to stand weakly as Shen held her down.

"No," he told her almost too harshly, "Later, you need rest," he reasoned with her more gently this time.

Monopolizing her would be easier if he was able to kill them, but it would upset her, especially when she finds out that it was him who had done it.

"They'll be worried," she protested, pushing against him as Kagome attempted to stand again.

"Let them, you're injured," Shen told her firmly holding her down against him, not wanting her to leave, for at least a few more days.

"Shen, we've to get back to them," she protested again, looking around them in hopes of perhaps knowing the place but every tree looks about the same around her.

"No, rest, we can find them later," he reasoned, already hating this stubborn side of her that was overly concern for others than for herself or even him. Was it really that much to ask for her attention to be solely on him, why does it hurts him so much in the chest area.

"Inuyasha is going to get mad," Kagome groaned out, already knowing how he will react when she returned.

"Let him," Shen growled, not at all liking the way she would mention his name so easily whereas he was just another someone to her.

"B-"

Shen immediately cut her off when he crushed his lips against hers, moving aggressively to capture her lips with his and he held a hand at the back of her head to prevent her from breaking the kiss whilst his other arm snaked around her waist to keep her anchored to him.

When Kagome let out a gasp of shock, Shen darted his tongue into her mouth to explore it thoroughly earning a moan from her. Shy at first, but Kagome was slow to respond, hesitant even as she tried moving her tongue against his. When he broke their kiss for fear that he would not be able to stop his own desires. Kagome was flushed and embarrassed even as her face turned red from just that one kiss with Shen. It was not the same as when she shared with Inuyasha, it was more.

Shen was silently cursing inside at his sudden stupidity in action and feared that she would stay far away from him.

"Spring," Shen suddenly say his head turned away as his eyes practically glared holes to the ground.

Kagome was still in shock at his earlier action and her own response as she shakily raised her hand to touch her lips. She could still feel the way his lips and tongue move against hers and inside of her mouth, and was still in shock as she blushed at him when she looked at him.

"There's a spring nearby, you need to wash up," he said again, clearing his throat as he avoided eye contact with her.

Kagome hurriedly left without looking in the proper direction of which he was referring to, which was a troublesome thing as Shen called out to her which she ignored until the third time.

"Kagome!" he shouted out in worry, rushing to her side as he immediately grabbed her around her waist to the side of his body. This was a more dangerous path he saw as the few rocks that she had unsettled, tumbled down a rather steep roll down. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she clung to the front of his clothes, her heart racing at what might have been a fall to her death.

"T-Thanks," she whispered softly, still somewhat in shock at her racing heart refuses to slow down.

Shen guided her away, sweeping her into his arms as he held a solemn look upon his face. Kagome remained silent in his arms, glancing up at him from time to time, worried that he was angry with her. Shen however felt like his heart was going to jump out to have a heart attack at the thought that he had nearly lost her again, for the second time that night. When they reached the spring, he sat her down by the hot spring silently as he made to move away from her, but to be stopped by her grabbing hand of his clothes as he looked at her blankly.

"Thank you," she whispered, not quite letting go of his robes. Sighing inaudibly, Shen sat himself down by her side, with his face towards her to give her the privacy as he closed his eyes.

Kagome was stunned for a moment at his action, but was glad for it, as her heart had not settled down yet. And wanted him nearby but worry of being looked at by him. Though this may not be the best of arrangements but Kagome slowly stripped of her clothes with her back to him as she placed her clothes by his side before fully submerging herself into the water with only her head sticking out as she scrubbed her skin with her own hands.

Both their hearts are in a whirl as is their minds, both hoping to remain like this together, but confused at both of their actions from earlier. It was real simple problem, but because of both of their own confused minds, it was blurred at the moment and could not understand that made their hearts race is just beside of them.


End file.
